Black and White:Nova Recreation
by Glaceon of Flames
Summary: The world shall end first by an ice-age, then in a blazing fire. An electrifying thunder will crash down, plauge shall fall, and it will all be consumed by the darkness that has taken shelter in a young girl. Little does she know: She's the cause of all of this.
1. The Begining of the End

**Here it is guys, I said I would do it, and I am. Here it is: Nile:Nova Recreation. The story about badass Pokémon who either just wanna have fun, are scared, or just want to fuck shit up. This will be co-written with Gabby, who refuses to make her own freaking account. I'll write one chapter, then she'll write another. Anyhow, Nile is the same person...just 10 years old, ya. A 10-year-old girl who is given a killing machine that can pretty much do whatever the hell it wants. And since they will look like what they WOULD look like if they were real...most of them will be fucking hideous. Any how, Nile will receive a Glaceon, I've decided that in all of my stories that the main character will eventually receive my name-sake. And, people will be doing what they would do if Pokémon were actually real: They won't be freaking out since Pokémon have been around for a long time now, but they will be fucking A LOT of the Pokémon that any normal person would. You look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't bang a Gardevoir...That's what I thought. Without further ado: LET THE BADASSIDY BEGIN!**

* * *

The world, fucking sucks. It. Just. Sucks. Pokémon are all over the world now, just doing whatever they hell they want. You'd think Arceus would be a helpful woman (Arceus is a woman, Legendaries have genders to me, deal with it)and put a stop to all this!? No, why? Because Arceus is a fucking bitch. She does whatever the hell she wants, when the hell she wants. Who knows, in the middle of this sentence, the world could end!...No? I guess there are some people in the world that that asshole actually likes and she couldn't BARE to kill them. Who knew she had a heart?

My name is Nile, 10 years old. 4'9, white hair, Japanese, pissed. As I'm writing this, Naomi sits in my lap. Naomi is my Glaceon. She has floppy diamond-shaped ears and is very well-groomed. She has crystal blue eyes and a bushy tail. Her nose is very small, and is jet black. Currently, she is sleeping.

Any-way, let me rant for a bit, and tell you what's going on. Might as well, since my story is pretty fucked up. But, before I tell you anymore about you, I'll tell you what's happening.

Pokémon aren't the cutesy little Pocket-Monsters you watch everyday, or some of the powerful legendary/mythical Pokémon. Nope, every last one of them is fucking badass. Some of them are straight up blood-thirsty, while others are shy and just wanna be safe. Naomi is the latter. I'm the former.

Not really...I'm not bloodthirsty, but people say I'm pretty badass. My girlfriend Roxie, for example. She's bloodthirsty...but I'm part freaking Absol sooo...I'll get back to that.

Now, where was I...Oh Yeah, Pokémon. If you use Will-O-Wisp, the Pokémon doesn't turn red and take damage every turn, it gets set on fire. And if you don't put it out, it dies! Yeah, Arceus, again, fuck you!

Now, to my personal life. I'm part Absol...my Dad was an Absol..by mom was a Lucario. So technically, I'm not even freaking human! I have that little bundle of hair that Absol has, and all the awesome Lucario powers. Roxie however, her mom, was a SCOLOPIDE! Yeah, my girlfriend is an insect...Now, let me tell you how I got Naomi, It all started when I was scavenging for food one day...

_ Flashback..._

" Chairzard, Blast Burn! " A boy yelled. The scaly dragon before him practically erupted flames from his mouth towards me. I rolled to the side, the flames crashing into a pile of barrels, lighting them on fire.

" D-DARK PULSE! " Shadows appeared from below me, and tackled the Chairzard to the ground, completely consuming it into the darkness. I stared in shock in what I just did..I killed a Pokémon..

" YOU BITCH! " The boy looked around for something to use, and found a Glaceon, beaten and afraid. He shoved it towards me. " Attack it! " The Glaceon just...jumped into my arms, using Ice Beam on the boy's head, the spear shooting through his left eye and out his skull. The first thing I did was steal his money and went to a Pokemart, buying a Luxury Ball.

I looked at the Glaceon, and pressed the Luxury Ball against her head, capturing her. I then let her out, and named her.

We had A LOT of fun, stealing,killing,beating,fun things like that! And then I met Roxie..

_Different Flashback..._

" Naomi, go steal that girls guitar, we could use a little music in the treehouse, " I said. Naomi ran up to a girl with big silver hair and a purple/blue striped oversised sweater. Before Naomi could get within 5 feet of her...

" Scolopied, SteamRoller, " the girl sent out a big centipede thing, with a violet shell. It rolled up into a ball and grazed Naomi, also hitting my shoulder.

" Gah! " I spun around, straight into a pile of hay. The girl returned her Pokémon, then walked up to me.

" Well well well...Trying to steal my guitar aren't 'cha? Well, I kinda need this...I'm Roxie, by the way, " she said, taking my hand and helping me up.

" W-why don't you call Officer Jenny? Or just kill me yourself? " I asked. Her jaw dropped, and she looked at me in shock.

" Are you, like, SERIOUS!? I wouldn't call the cops on you! You just wanted some music, and that's no crime, " Roxie strum a note on her guitar, the sound echoing throughout the alley we were in. " Here, eat this, " she handed me Rage Candy bar, and I gave it to Naomi. " Sharing is caring after all...How about we be friends? "

I stared at her, was she serious? Friends? With ME!? A thief/murderer?...I took what I could get. " O-okay...This is my Glaceon, Naomi. " I said as Roxie sprayed a Potion on Naomi's shoulder. The girl looked about 7, but she was lugging around that guitar? She had to be SUPER strong.

She turned her attention to me, and I looked away. " You know, you seem like you rock! Forget being friends, from now on, you're my girlfriend! " Roxie declared. I stared at her again, questioning my answer. After about a minute, I put my finger in my mouth and nodded. I was 6 years old, and had a girlfriend. If I went to school, I would be the god of Kindergarten.

" Good! Now, you can come live with my dad and I! " She grabbed my arm, and dragged me back to her house. Surprisingly, her dad was gay and actually allowed a stranger who tried to steal his daughter's guitar to come live with them...Seems legit. Before I got settled in, I got all Naomi and I's stuff from the treehouse and Roxie and I had to share a room, sleeping in the same bed.

_End Flashback..._

And that, is how I got to where I am now...Kinda. That's my story, but trust me, there's plenty more to come...

* * *

** And that kids..Is how Nile's adventure started. I know I said I'd do this in December, but I already had everything planned out :/. So I decided to do it now, sue me. Next chapter, Gabby writes it. Oh, and I kinda lost all my chapters for Nile's Moemon Adventure...So it might be a while before the next chapter of that comes up. So this is Nile, signing off.**

** P.S. As stated before, this story is DARK! So ummm...prepare to see some of the cutest Pokemon ever die VERY bloody deaths.**


	2. Roxie's Play Time

...**Hi**,** I'm Gabriella, Nile's girlfriend. Why I don't make my own account, because I refuse!...Sooo...Apparently I'm supposed to write half the chapters for this story, joy. Nile told me to make this dark, so that's what I'm gonna try to do.**

**Nile:And I know you're gonna get most of the names wrong.**

**Gabriella: SHUT UP! Yeah, I might get some of the names wrong, which is why Nile is going to proof-read it for me once I'm done. So without further ado: BEGIN!**

**Nile: One more thing: 1 review?...Seriously? Well, that definetly brightens my mood.**

**Gabriella: I wrote that**

**T.T**

* * *

I get up from my bed, and Naomi jumps on my chest and starts licking me. "Ahahaha! Naomi! I just woke up! Don't make my face smell like Glaceon!" I tell her.

" Ow..Ow...Oooow...OUCH!" Roxie launches up from the bed, landing face first on the floor. When she gets up, she has an unamused face and scratch marks on her face. Naomi must've been standing on her face to reach my face.

"...Sorry...Didn't feel ya there." Naomi apologizes. (Nile won't like this, but I'm making the Pokemon able to talk!XD) Roxie starred daggers at her, and just simply walked into the bathroom, slamming the door.

" Naomi..."

" What!?I said sorry didn't I!?"

" If I have to get Gabby on you, things aren't gonna be pretty, " I warn her. She immediatly jumps under the bed, her head poking out.

" No! I'll be good! I swear! Just don't let that monster get to me! " A white figure peeks out of the closet with sad eyes. She has white fur with a small patch of black and a blade in the shape of a 7 poking out the side of her head. Her body is about 5 feet long, and she is only 4 feet tall on all fours.

" Y-you think...I'm a monster? " She asks. That, is Gabriella, (Nile named a Pokemon after me :D)my Absol. I pretty much had to get her since she is my sister, we're twins actually. My mom gave birth to a half Absol, half Lucario baby, and a regular Absol. It would've been nice to have a Lucario brother, but Dad died too early for that. When I was 4 actually. It's weired, it taked about 2 years for an Absol to have a baby, but I'm getting off topic.

" YES! I MEAN, WHAT'S WITH THAT BLADE ON YOUR HEAD!? THAT COULD CHOP ME IN HALF! " An irratation mark appears on my forehead, she does realize that I have a blade on my head, too, right?

" But...I thought we were friends...I didn't know you hated me so much..I'm sorry. " Gabby starts to cry, and I groan. This always happens! Naomi insults Gabby, she starts to cry, and I have to get her to calm down. I thought I was her sister, not her mom. But we're sisters, and I love her, so I stick it through (Giggity)and help her.

" No no, It's okay..Naomi likes you, she just can be a bitch sometimes, " I say.

"...Heeeeeeeyyyy.. "

Gabby sniffles, then stares up at me. She wipes her tears with her paw, and hugs me. " It's just...she's so mean to me, and I don't know why...I try to be as nice as possible to her..but she still never likes me, " Gabby expains. She's telling the truth, for some reason, Naomi hates her. Roxie thinks she's jealous, but I doubt it.

Speak of the devil, Roxie steps out of the bathroom, comepletly naked. I get a MAJOR nosebleed and almost pass out from blood loss. " Nile, have you seen the soap?" She asks. I point to the medicine cabinet. " Thanks, " she turn around and locks the door.

" That girl needs to be punished and have more modesty...Maybe if you give her a spanking..." Naomi snickers.

" Naomi, Roxie's kinky, but she doesn't do pain..to herself atleast, remember the time when I bought home that whip and she FREAKED? " I reminded her.

Dad walks in and tells me to shower, because we are going somewhere important. I almost tell him that Roxie was in the shower, but I decide against that, and Gabby looks at me with shameful eyes.

I walk into the bathroom and strip down my clothes, stepping into the shower, Roxie practically slipping. " NILE!? WHAT THE HELL!? "

" Shhh shhhh shhh.. " I say, placing my finger on her lips.. Her face lips, not her vagina, " just let it happen Little miss A-cup, " the second those words leave me mouth, Roxie twists my nipple. " OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! "

" We're the same size idiot...now what the hell are you doing? " She asks, letting me go.

I stand up, starring daggers at her. " WELL, I WAS gonna see if we could have a little FUN before we leave, but I see that you're not in mood, " I say, crossing my arms. I procced to step out of the shower, but Roxie grabs my shoulder and pulls me back in, biting my neck and emptying her venom inside my bloodstream. " Heh..I knew you couldn't decline my offer.

" Shut up..No one could resist such a gorgeous body..unless they're fucking stuipid, " She compliments me, massaging my pussy and playing with my nipple.

" Well, they're are plenty of stuipid people in world, most of them are single and have to fuck their own Pokemon, but I have you as my toy.. " I say seductivley, kissing her.

" Oh please! Everyone knows that you're the toy, and I'm the little kid that likes to play...But you know that I like to play dirty, " She shoves 3 fingers inside me, and I moan out. We both giggle and shut the shower curtain.

A head peeks inside the shower, a Pokegear in hand. Several flashes go off, until the head retreats. Naomi, post those online, and your soul is mine to keep.

* * *

** Yaaaayy! Nile, did I do good?**

**Nile: You made them talk?... It's not gonna be badass if they can talk**

**Me: Awww, your so mean! Anyway, Nile's gonna talk now**

**Nile: Anyway, since Gabby's writing abilities are a bit on the bright side, I changed the title to: Black and White:Nova Recreation. One chapters gonna be dark, and the next is kinda normal. So yeah, UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
